


O radościach samotnego ojcowstwa

by LadyLustful



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Eryk potrafi ugotować jedną rzecz, Gen, Jakieś oderwane mieszane AU, Logika Eryka to najlepsza logika, a entów nie ma, ale jest kalafior, czarny humor wkrada się na enty plan, dobrze że chociaż dobrze, dzieci!Pietro i Wanda, okruszek okruszeczek okruszątko, rodzinna fluffodrama, samotne ojcowstwo, samotny ojciec! Eryk, zupa jarzynowa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Ehm, to jest fluff bez fabuły i osadzenia w uniwersum. Napisany w ramach przepracowywania rodzinnych tęsknot vel późnojesiennowczesnozimowej melancholii.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dziadek mój, świętej pamięci, nauczył się w życiu gotować trzy rzeczy - zupę jarzynową, jajecznicę i kopytka. Z czego tylko zupę dobrze. I, będąc w separacji z babcią, przeżył ze 40 lat z hakiem o tej zupie jarzynowej.  
> I to jest dedykowane jemu, po pierwsze, a po drugie wszystkim mężczyznom, którzy tylko jedno umieją ugotować, i last but not least, samotnym rodzicom płci wszelakiej.

\- Zupa jarzynowa? Znowu? - Wanda z niedowierzaniem wpatruje sie w talerz.  
\- Wczoraj było to samo - wtóruje jej Pietro.  
\- Nie to samo - oponuje Eryk, chłodno i całkiem logicznie. - Wczoraj była z kalafiorem, ta jest z groszkiem. To już zupełnie co innego.  
Jedzcie - dodaje, chwytając z łyżkę. - Ja w waszym wieku nie miałem nawet tego.


End file.
